Fionna and Marshall Lee become more than friends
by Amartin0302
Summary: The title says all... Enjoy


**Fionna and Marshall Lee become more than friends**  
Fionna is walking home from a party in the candy kingdom. There is a strange eerie feeling in the air, and fionna is exhausted from the dancing. She remembers how much fun she had with prince bubble gum, dancing and talking.  
Fionna suddenly feels chills down her back, and turns around. She can still hear the candy people in the distance, partying as hard as they can. The beat is still noticeable in the earth. She looks down a dark alley, and sees shadows dancing on the walls. "That seems odd." She exclaims. She starts down the dark path and hears voices in the darkness. "Alright, here's the plan. We break into that party, grab the prince and his girl, and get the fuck out of there."  
Fionna thought about that word. "Fuck" she said aloud to herself with out noticing. "Where have I heard that word, and what does it mean?" The shadowy men heard her quiet outburst, and jumped out of their part of the alley. They were a little shorter than fionna, and were wielding crudely crafted swords made out of jagged metal and glass. The one who seemed to be the leader of the group of the men leaped onto fionna and put his sword to her neck. "Lookie here, it seems we've stumbled onto the prince's girl."  
**Chapter 2**  
The strange man with the sword to Fionna's neck seemed to be excited. As if finding her was the most exciting thing he had ever done. "Well boys, lets get this over with" Fionna glances over at the wall to her right to see a poster with her name and face messily strewn upon the paper. As if the artist paid no attention to detail and accuracy. It had a large reward on it. Fionna wondered who would have wanted her dead.  
Then suddenly, the candy man fell over, his head split open. Candy blood spilling everywhere. Fionna couldn't believe how stupid she was for forgetting her sword. Just then, someone stepped out of the shadows. It was Marshall Lee. He was standing there, bass axe at his side, candy blood streaming down the sides. Marshall dashed from his original position and struck the next candy victim in the chest, slicing him in half. The third and final one tried to run, but Marshall transformed into a giant bat, and swallowed him. Fionna is stunned, she couldn't believe what just happened.  
Marshall turns to Fionna. "Hi" he states. Fionna responds with the same response, and finishes with a thank you. She couldn't believe how hot Marshall Lee looked in the moonlight. Let alone the fact that she was thinking this, even though she had a huge crush on bubble gum prince. But she ignored the feeling. She felt a rush of adrenaline, much that she couldn't think. Then she suddenly springs to her feet and launches herself at Marshall. She kisses him hard on the lips. Marshall is caught off guard and try's to break the embrace of Fionna's lips. But he soon embraces her back, kissing her, and hugging her tight to his body. They stood there, making out in the moonlight for what felt like an hour, but what turned out to be only 5 minutes.  
Once they finally break away, Fionna's face starts to burn. Her face is a bright pink. She had never kissed anyone before. "You're so cute when you blush." Said Marshall. The statement made Fionna blush even more. She felt like she would burst if she couldn't find a way to release her emotions. Marshall suggests that they go back to his place which is just around the block. Fionna agrees to the idea, and they walk home.  
**Chapter 3**  
Once they arrived at Marshall's cave/home they went straight to his bedroom. Fionna ripped off Marshall's shirt and kissed him up and down his chest. Which froze her lips, but left multiple warm spots on Marshall's chest. Marshall in turn ripped off Fionna's top and gropped her perfect bra covered breasts. He felt a raging boner in his pants, and needed to release himself.  
But Fionna was already two steps ahead of him. She massaged the spot on his pants where Marshall's dick was. She slowly un-did his pants. She was surprised when she saw how huge Marshall's cock was. She launched her mouth onto Marshall's 9 inch shaft, and started to bob her head. Marshall moaned slightly, and started to roughly tug on Fionna's hat until it came off. He then pushed her back, and moved south. Marshall literally ripped her pants off and removed her panties.  
Marshall started to kinkily lick and finger Fionna's pussy. Fionna began to moan loudly. She grabbed Marshall's head and forced it down harder. Which pushed her closer to her climax.  
He finally broke her grip and moved back up north to her plump breasts. He un-strapped her bra, and licked her tits. Fionna really enjoyed this, but needed Marshall's cock. It was almost like Marshall was reading her mind. Because right then, he flipped her into doggy style. He moved in and out slowly at first, but then began to speed up at an incredible rate. Fionna knew that this was just what she needed. She moaned louder and louder, and faster and faster.  
They both reached their climax at the same time. Marshall's penis exploded with cum. But he was fast. He removed dick, and moved under Fionna. He squirted sperm all over her face. She loved it! Then Marshall grabbed her, and sat her on his shaft. He started bouncing her up and down until he was exhausted.  
They were both drenched in sweat. They went and showered together, and when they were finished, they went and made the bed, and went to sleep. They lay in silence for about 5 minutes when Fionna broke the silence. "I love you Marshall" "I love you too Fionna" and then, they slept.


End file.
